Dangerously In Love
by HermioneRose
Summary: After the inacident with Alyssa, couple Ryan and Haylie hoped there wouldn't be anymore drama. But, when Haylie's old boyfriend comes, and tries to run a stake through the couple's relationship, will work? RyanxHaylie.
1. Ryan And The Missing Hat

**Author's Note: Here's chapter one! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Ryan And The Missing Hat**

"Dude, where's your hat?" Chad Danforth asked Ryan Evans, who wore a smile on his face.

His spikey, stuck-up blonde hair was visable to the people around him, and the basketball team, Kelsi Nielsen, Gabriella Montez, and Taylor McKessie were all shocked to see him without a hat on.

"Maybe I didn't feel like wearing one, Chad. Did you ever think about that?" Ryan asked.

"I didn't, but...man, your a legend for your hats like your sister is because of her personality!" Chad explained, while everyone else laughed. Well, it was basically true. Ryan was a legend for his assortment of hats, while his twin sister, Sharpay Evans, was known for her ice princess personality.

And if noone knew that, they'd be in big trouble, I'm sure.

"So...really, Ryan. Where did it go?" Troy Bolton asked.

Ryan rolled his blue eyes.

Did everyone have to be so concerned over a hat?

"I don't know...I mean, I had it on me this morning, and..."

That's when everyone smirked, and they instantly knew the soluation: Haylie Anderson, Ryan's girlfriend of almost two years, and a summer.

"Maybe it was a blonde, curly-haired little girl?" Troy asked.

Ryan blinked.

"Uh...Lilly?"

"No. I ment Haylie." Troy stated, and everyone snickered.

Ryan smiled.

"Oh, right...could have been her." Ryan replied.

"Ryan, it was her! How many blonde, curly-haired girls do you know in this school?" Chad asked.

That's when everyone broke out in laughter, and Ryan shook his head.

"Well, only her." Ryan muttered.

Just then, the group at the table spotted a small, blonde curly-haired girl coming at them, and they knew it was Haylie, wearing Ryan's hat.

The hat itself was white and black, striped, and was one of the famous newspaper boy hats, and one of Ryan's favorites besides his fedoras.

"Hey, everyone." Haylie replied, sitting beside Ryan.

Everyone just looked at her, including Ryan, and Haylie looked back at them.

"What?" she asked.

"The hat." Gabriella stated.

Haylie touched the top of her head, and she grinned.

"Oh! Right! Yeah, I stole it from Ryan, and it's nearly lunchtime...geez, it took him long enough to find out!" Haylie said, giving Ryan the hat back, and he placed it on his head.

Suddenly, a voice broke the silence, before anyone could say anything. "Ryan, were going out to lunch!"

Sharpay walked over to the table, and glanced at Ryan, and Ryan looked at her.

"Shar, another time, okay? I kind of want to eat with Haylie and her friends." Ryan told her, and Sharpay frowned.

"Um, no, your not...you agreed to go out to lunch with me, remember? This morning?"

Ryan vaguely remembered agreeing, but he was sitting down.

"Whether I did or not, I'm staying. You can if you want." Ryan stated, and Sharpay twirled around, furious.

Now, here was the other thing: Ever since Haylie and Ryan started going out, Ryan started to stand up for himself against her, and Sharpay lost all her power to control Ryan...well, not all of it.

"Are you sure you want to eat with us? Because you can go with Sharpay." Haylie stated.

"No, I rather not. She might just try to talk me out of hanging out with you guys." Ryan stated, and everyone just looked at him.

"But--" Troy started, but Ryan already got up to go get his food, before anyone could get a word out.


	2. Old Flames, Old Memories

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Old Flames, Old Memories**

When Haylie came home from school, there were two reasons why she loved being home alone: she was home alone, and she didn't have to be pestered by her mother for information, even though she would tell her mother everything.

So, when Haylie parked her car into the garage, she wasn't surprised to see an empty house, so she went into the kitchen, and got out her childhood snack that she never let go of (Corn Pops), and a glass of milk, and went into the living room, where she sat on the couch, enjoying the silence of the house.

For awhile now, she hadn't had a piece of silence in forever. Ever since the spring of junior year, her life took a turn for the good and the bad, with loopholes and all that jazz, and for once in her life, she could relax, and not worry about anything.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Haylie almost jumped a mile, and reached for the phone that was by the TV.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey...is Haylie there?" a male voice asked.

"Um...speaking." Haylie stated.

"Wow! Haylie!" the voice explained, and Haylie was confused as ever.

Who was this guy? 

"Oh, man...wait, you don't remember, do you? Do you know who I am?" the guy asked again.

"No, not really.."

"Does Connor O' Malley ring a bell?"

Haylie's eyes widen, and a image of a guy with jet black hair, brown eyes, and the cutest smile popped into her head.

"Ohmygosh! Conner!" she explained, and Conner laughed.

"Now I think you remember!" Connor stated.

"It's been awhile! How have you been?" she asked, and she could see Connor smile.

"I've been good...what about you?" he asked.

"The same...I've made ton of friends, and I've starred in the spring musical down here, it's great!" she replied.

For some odd reason, Haylie didn't want to mention Ryan to Connor, even though Connor was her ex-boyfriend. Back at her old school, it was a tradition to date a jock, much like what East High girls did here, but back at Xavier High, you had to stick with your clique, and date within. And when she tried to date a cute drama guy, girls alike went against her snd that's when she had to date Connor, who was overall nice to her, but he wasn't like Ryan.

Oh, _definately_ not like Ryan at all!

"That's good, I knew you were such a Drama Queen." Connor joked, and Haylie grinned.

"So, why did you call?" she asked.

"Oh. Well, me and my mom are coming to New Mexico for a visit, and I didn't want to surrprise you, so I decided to call you. Is that alright?" Connor asked.

"Of course, I--"

But, Haylie stopped in mid-sentance.

The whole reason why she dumped Connor in the first place was because he acted like a total air-headed jerk when he was around her. Now, she was dating Ryan, and she wondered how Connor will react to her dating a drama nerd, who was total off-limits at Xavier.

Oh, yes. He totally surprised her!

"Haylie? Is everything okay?" Connor asked.

"Yeah! Great! I can't wait to see you! 'Bye!" Haylie reported, and she quickly pushed end before Connor got in the last word.


	3. Ryan Meets Connor

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Ryan Meets Connor**

It was after school, and Haylie felt like doing her homework backstage. The blonde was sitting on the floor, her math book on her lap, while Ryan was laying on the couch, reading a book required for english. Of course, this was a perfect opperunity for Haylie to tell Ryan about Connor, but she didn't. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I'm bored." Ryan annouced, throwing his book aside, and sitting up.

Haylie gazed up from her math book to look at Ryan.

"Well, it's not my fault that you picked out a boring book, now is it?" Haylie asked him, and Ryan grinned, bringing himself to the floor so he was sitting down next to her.

"No. It's Mrs. Hanson's fault. She made us." Ryan replied, giving her a smirk.

Haylie shook her head and tried to work on the next problem, but with your boyfriend sitting next to you, it was very hard to do.

She was about done with Ryan slipped it away from her, and placed it on his lap.

"Ryan! I need to finish that! If I don't get it done--" Haylie started, and he smiled.

"Relax, okay? You'll get it done, I know you will. Rather, maybe I can do it for you? I much rather do this than read my book." Ryan stated.

"No. What will I say to Miss Meyers? 'My boyfriend did it for me'? No way." Haylie said, snatching the notebook away from Ryan.

Ryan wore a mask of mock hurt as he looked at Haylie. "Come on, Haylie. Please? I'll show my work and everything."

"Absolutely not. She'll know someone else did it for me, Ryan." Haylie stated.

Ryan smiled, and placed his hand under her chin, and titled her head so she was looking at him. "Your sounding like Gabriella." he whispered.

"Of course not..." she muttered, looking straight into his blue eyes.

Ryan chuckled, and kissed her on the lips, and Haylie smiled, getting lost in the kiss.

Untill, a voice, said "Haylie!"

Haylie sprong apart from Ryan, and turned to look at the person, who only turned out to be Connor himself.

"Connor!" she stated.

"What were you doing with this...drama geek?" he asked, and Haylie saw a flash of anger in Ryan's eyes.

"I'm not a drama geek. And I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?" Ryan asked, standing up.

"Connor O' Malley. Her _ex_-boyfriend." Connor stated, and Haylie frowned.

They weren't going to fight, were they?

"Well, in that case, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ryan Evans."

Haylie stood up, and stood next to Ryan, making sure Connor didn't try to attack him. Besides being a jerk, Connor was also known for being overly protective of his past girlfriends.

Connor smiled, and shook his head. "Ohmygosh, Haylie. You did terrific! Picking the primoest boy out of the drama club!"

Haylie saw Ryan's fists cletch, and he said, "Well, what did she see in you? Apparently nothing, I'm guessing, because you have the lack of judgement when it comes to first impressions, my friend."

Haylie watched as Connor smiled.

"Hey, it's cool. It's nice she broke out of the tradition of Xavier. I mean, considering she's dating you and all."

Haylie sighed in relief as she started to pack up.

"Well, I'll see you later.." she stated, as she started towards the stairs.

"Wait! Can I get a ride with you?" Connor asked.

Haylie saw anger flash in Ryan's eyes, and she shook her head, but she realized she had to anyway, considering he came all the way down here.

"Okay..I guess." Haylie said.

"Great! That way, we'll have a chance to catch up!" Connor replied.

As they headed out of the parking lot, Haylie couldn't get Ryan's look out of her mind.

Is their relationship going to be rocky?


	4. The Duet

**Chapter Four: The Duet**

It was lunchtime again at East High, and Ryan avoided another going out to lunch talk with Sharpay.

"Why don't you want to eat with your sister? I know I would." Haylie replied when Ryan sat his tray down.

"I told you, she'll try and talk me into one of her schemes. The last I want is more drama around this school." Ryan told her, which was his way of telling them to forget it, and drop it.

It was silent untill Kelsi asked, "Are you and Ryan trying out the musical that's coming up?"

Ryan coughed, and everyone looked at him, excepting him to jump up and say yes. But, he didn't. Not after when Sharpay was still mad at him for auditioning with Haylie last year.

"Uh...I'm thinking about it." Ryan stated, and that got him weird looks from everytone, including Haylie.

"What?" he asked when noone responded.

"'Thinking about it'? No, your the whole reason why musicals were ever here at East High. You have to audition!" Zeke said.

"Don't you mean Sharpay too?" Ryan asked.

"Well, Sharpay too, but your part of the reason, and you know it." Haylie stated.

See, why didn't he make these kinds of friends during the years?

Oh. Right. Sharpay, of course!

"But, if we were to audition, what kind of song would we sing?" he asked, and he directed this question at Kelsi, because she was mastermind behind the winter and spring musicals of junior year.

"I haven't thought of one yet...of course, you don't always have to use my pieces, you know. You can use another song." Kelsi replied, surprised that Ryan asked her about one of her composes.

"Kelsi, your great at them! It wouldn't be the same." Haylie said.

Kelsi glanced down at her food, and Gabriella looked at them.

"Hey! I know this may sound cheesy, corny even, but what about Can You Feel The Love Tonight from The Lion King?" she asked as Haylie and Ryan looked at eachother, and that's when Zeke and Jason burst out laughing.

"So, what is Ryan going to sing for his solo act? 'I Wanna Be King'?" Jason joked, and they laughed even harder, and Haylie glared at them.

"No...I'm sorry, it's just..." Jason replied, and Haylie rolled her eyes while Ryan smiled.

"Drama King? The Lion King? King of the--"

"Yeah, yeah. We know!" Haylie stated.

"Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea. Considering everyone knows Disney." Kelsi replied, glancing at Gabriella, and then over at Haylie and Ryan.

"I guess that's good...all we have to do is learn the song and do a dance to it." Ryan explained, and that got Jason and Zeke laughing again, and everyone rolled their eyes.

When lunchtime was over, Ryan went to his locker, and he was surprised to see Connor standing there instead of Sharpay.

_What does he want?_ Ryan thought as he made his way over.

"Hey, Ryan." Connor said casually, but Ryan didn't respond back as he spun the dial on the locker, and opened it.

"Your not suppose to be dating her." Connor whispered suddenly, and Ryan sighed.

"Says who? Sharpay?" he asked.

"No, me. She should be dating one of the basketball players! Not a drama geek."

Ryan slammed his locker so hard, that it rattled, and nearly made Connor jump.

"Do you know how many times people looked down on us just because of that? A million times! I get that from my sister, and she almost risked our relationship because of the fact that me and Haylie weren't suppose to be dating, but in reality, we are." Ryan stated.

"I'm just stating what I know." Connor replied.

"Well, don't. I don't want anymore drama around this school." Ryan said.

"Ryan, you'd be better off dating Kelsi than Haylie. Haylie's popular, and your...not."

Ryan felt like punching the guy, but he knew if he did, Haylie wouldn't want to be around him, and he would get into trouble.

"Well, Haylie's more of my type anyways. Kelsi's more of a friend." Ryan told him curtly.

"She's my type, and you know it. She's been my friend longer than she's been your girlfriend." Connor said.

Ryan rolled his eyes at him.

"Look, I don't want to start a fight, okay?"

Connor gave him a steely glance before strutting off down the hallway, and Haylie came up to him just then, giving him a smile.

"What were you and Connor talking about?" Haylie asked as she took hold of his hand.

Ryan smiled down at the girl, forgetting about his conversation with Connor for just a brief moment.

"We were just talking...nothing you should concern yourself with."

Oh, and like she hasn't already?


	5. Not Quite A Fairy Tale

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Not Always A Fairytale**

"Your doing The Lion King?" Lilly asked, as she sat between Haylie and Ryan on a Friday night, watching Cinderella, a Disney classic.

"Yep." Ryan replied, fixing his eyes on the television set.

"That's so romantic! Your going to be like a prince and a princess!" she explained, as she snuggled up next to Haylie.

"Well, not really, Lilly. Were not going to be a prince and a princess by singing." Haylie said.

"But, Nala and Simba are the princess and prince! And you guys are the prince and princess of East High!" Lilly stated, and Ryan held back a laugh, and Haylie kind of had to agree with him.

"Lilly, me and Ryan aren't the prince and princess of East High...Gabriella and Troy are."

"More like king and queen." Ryan explained, and Haylie and Lilly glanced at him.

"Then that'd make you prince and princess!" protested Lilly. "Because Troy and Gabriella are your friends, right?"

"Yeah, but--"

How useless was it to explain to Lilly that she and Ryan weren't the next king and queen of East High?

Her cellphone rang, and Ryan looked at her, shaking his head.

"Haylie, I thought we agreed we wouldn't take calls from people when were baby-sitting?" he asked, and she could tell he was joking.

"It's probably Troy or someone...they always do this." Haylie stated, and she clicked 'send'.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Haylie?" the voice asked, and Haylie deflated, realizing it wasn't one of her friends, but Connor instead.

"Oh...hey." she stated.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm baby-sitting with Ryan. I thought my mother told you that." she said.

"I didn't ask because I didn't want to bother her." Connor replied.

"Well, next time you should. I don't take calls while I'm baby-sitting." Haylie explained.

"Did your mother ever tell you to never to date a drama geek?" Connor asked suddenly, and Haylie's cellphone almost hit the groumd.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You shouldn't date Ryan. Your too popular for that."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryan frown while Lilly was curled up, sleeping on his lap.

"Connor, you don't know Ryan. Stop judging him." Haylie explained.

"I will if you go on one date with me."

Haylie's eyes widen.

"What?" she asked.

"Go on a date with me, and I won't judge Ryan ever again." Connor repeated.

"Connor, that's silly. I won't go on a date with you because I love Ryan, and not you."

"Haylie, please? Just one." Connor stated.

Haylie looked at Ryan, and Ryan shook his head.

"Alright...fine."

"About Tuesday at seven?" Connor asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll seeyou then!"

Haylie clamped her cellphone shut, and she took a deep breath.

"Haylie, what did he want?" Ryan asked.

"He will stop judging you if...I..."

And that's when Haylie began to cry, and Ryan frowned.

"What did he excately say?" he asked.

"If I went on a date with him, he'd stop judging you, but I don't because that means I'd betraying you." Haylie told him quietly.

"Haylie, if you want him to stop judging me, you should. It doesn't bother me." Ryan stated.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I will never be bothered by something you think is right." Ryan told her.

But, what if something happened?

Will he trust her then?


	6. Mixed Messages

**Author's Note: Here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Mixed Messages**

Haylie had to talk about the musical with Miss Darbus, so Ryan was free to talk it over with the Wildcat gang.

"Wow...it sounds like he's black-mailing her or something." Troy said when Ryan was done with the story.

"I know...what am I going to do? She wants him to stop judging me, but only if she went on that date, and I think he still likes her." Ryan said.

"Well, Ryan, I don't know what to do...when is the date?" Troy asked.

"Tuesday at seven." Ryan prompted.

"Then we'll have to see how it goes." Troy finished saying as Haylie came over to their table, and sat herself down between Ryan and Gabriella.

"Sorry...Miss Darbus can talk alot when you get her on the ball." Haylie stated, and Ryan smirked, because he knew what it like to get Miss Darbus talking.

"It's okay. We've been waiting for you to get here, so now let's eat." Chad stated, and the gang got up, while Ryan and Haylie stayed behind.

"So..." Ryan asked, taking her hand, and pulling her up from the table.

"So what?" she asked.

"What about the date? Are you going?" he asked.

"Of course, Ryan. How else am I going stop him?" Haylie stated.

"I'm just afraid something is going to happen...maybe you'll realize he's the right guy for you, and you'll dump me." Ryan explained.

Ryan saw Haylie bit her lip, and she looked at him.

A smile appeared on her lips.

"Ryan, you told me this wouldn't bother you."

Well, it is now!

"I know, but now it is...Connor's been telling me that you and I didn't make a very good couple, and--"

"Ryan, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen." Haylie told him, but Ryan was still unconvinced about the whole thing.

He didn't want to this is a repeat of what happened with Alyssa, his childhood friend from New York, and he didn't think Haylie wanted it to be neither, and that was bad enough, but, he knew Haylie loved him as much as he loved her, and she told him the night that they were at Lilly's that she never betray him.

Right?

As last hour just got out, Haylie told him that they couldn't work on their duet right away, and Ryan was abit crestfallen. He wanted to some spend with her before she went on her date with Connor, and this might be the only chance he got before he really lose her.

"Ryan, don't look so sad...we'll find a day to work on it. Just not right now." Haylie said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

Finally, Ryan's frown turned into a smile, and he asked her, "Do you need a ride? I have my car parked in the parking lot."

Haylie shook her head. "I'm bringing Gabriella home, but thanks for the offer, Ryan."

Ryan still smiled, and he nodded. "That's okay. So, I guess I'll see you later?"

Haylie nodded as she pulled her backpack to her shoulder.

"Yeah. Of course."

As she walked down the halls with Gabriella now to her side, Ryan watched her for a few moments before turning around, and saw that Connor was standing behind him.

"Connor!" Ryan gasped, and nearly laughed.

"Sorry I scared you...but, I couldn't help but to overhear with your conversation with _my_ girlfriend."

Ryan's eyes suddenly turned angry.

"What is with you and Haylie? She isn't some prize on display, you know!"

"She was everything I wanted untill she turned her back on me! I was surprised when I learned that she was dating you!" Connor explained, and Ryan could easily say that Connor and Demtiri could become best friends.

"Maybe she had a good reason to turn her back on you like she did."

Like being a overly protective jerk?

"She never had a reason to hate me. She always pointed out my flaws, but never my faults." Connor replied.

"Well, maybe if she did, she would afraid you'd get mad at her." Ryan explained curtly, while Connor gave him a steely glance.

"What do you know? All you got is a poor fashion sense!" Connor stated, and Ryan felt the heat raise in his face.

Of course, everyone knew about Ryan's weird fashion sense: had to wear glittery, sparkly shirts with matching pants and hats because Sharpay declared, no, _commanded_ Ryan to wear the outfits because she wanted them to dress alike.

"I wear these kind of outfits because my sister wants me too."

Connor sneered.

"Well, I guess Haylie must be blind as well, because she obviously--"

At that point, Ryan had Connor pinned against a red and white locker.

For a guy who was small, Ryan was sure strong.

"Don't you ever talk about Haylie like that!" Ryan whispered angerily, but Connor still had that smirk on.

"Now, what if I were to tell her that you did this to me? One thing I can remember is that she does not like bullies, Ryan. Didn't she tell you that?" Connor asked as Ryan slowly pulled away from Connor's gaze.

"Yeah...of course she did." Ryan told him.

"Then I suggest you do as I say, and not mess with me. I'm taking Haylie on a date whether you like it or not." Connor replied, unpinning himself from the locker, and walking away from Ryan's view.

Ryan sighed, and picked up his backpack that was seated on a bench, and pulled it over his shoulder, thinking about what Troy had said during lunchtime:

What if Connor was black-mailing everyone? It seemed likely, with proof of thier earlier conversation.

Ryan sighed once again, and headed towards the auditorium, where he knew Sharpay was waiting for a ride home.


	7. The Heart Around My Neck

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: The Heart Around My Neck**

"You've been quiet." Gabriella commented as they sat on the couch in Gabriella's livingroom.

Haylie nodded, but she didn't respond as she took a drink of the bottled water that Gabriella had offered her.

Gabriella looked at the blonde-haired girl closely, and just shook her head.

"Your upset about Ryan aren't you?" Gabriella asked quietly, and Haylie nodded again, afraid she'd cry under the pressure.

Gabriella leaned over, and gave Haylie a hug. "It'll be fine, Haylie."

Haylie broke away from Gabriella's embracment, and felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's not going to be okay! I don't want to betray Ryan!" she explained, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek, and she broke out into quiet sobs, much to Gabriella's alarm.

"Oh, Haylie! Ryan doesn't think that! He loves you!" the brunette said, trying to calm her friend.

"I know...it's just that I'm afraid something is going to happen, and he won't like me anymore."

"Now why would he do that? Ryan's one of the sweetest guys I know." Gabriella stated.

Well, he won't be so sweet after he hears about her date with Connor!

"Besides, you don't know what's going to happen on this date, so how do you know that you will betray Ryan?" Gabriella contuined, while Haylie wiped away a stray tear.

"I don't know...I just know I'll do something I'll regret!" Haylie explained.

"You won't. I promise." Gabriella stated, and Haylie got up, while grabbing her backpack in the progress.

"I think I'm going to go...I'll seeyou later." Haylie said, and Gabriella nodded.

"Of course. Call me if you want, or Taylor, or Kelsi, or..."

That made Haylie laugh, "I get it, Gabby. I'll call if I want to talk."

Once she got home, she was curious to find that Ryan's car was parked near her house, and she walked up to the house, feeling abit better.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" she asked, and Ryan appeared from the livingroom, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Haylie asked, and the smile on Ryan's face began to grow into a grin.

"I asked your mother if I could see you when you get home, and she said yes. Is that alright?" Ryan asked, walking over to her, and gave her a hug, while Haylie buried her head in his chest, and Ryan kissed the top of her head, and whispered, "I got something for you. Come with me."

Ryan directed her to the couch, and she sat down, while Ryan produced a a small bag.

"I noticed you were going through alot, so I decided to get you something to cheer you up." Ryan stated, and Haylie took the bag, pulling out the tissue paper.

Once she got to the present, she found a black, velvet box, and Ryan nodded at it.

"Open it." he said, and Haylie did. She gasped as she took out a golden locket, on a chain, with the letters, _H.A._ on the front.

"Ryan, it's beautiful..." she said softly, and Ryan smiled.

"Open it to the inside, you might like it then." Ryan explained, and Haylie did as she was told, and her eyes grew wide.

On one side, it was a picture of her and Ryan, and on the other, was a message that read:

_To the most beautiful girl I ever had the pleasure of getting to know, and whenever you feel sad, the locket will be close to your heart, just like I'll be. I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have a girlfriend like you._

_I love you._

_Ryan_

Haylie felt the tears coming back, and she held out the locket, saying, "Here...take it back."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her, and was confused.

"Take it...back?" he asked.

Haylie nodded, as she looked at him through her tears.

"Haylie, I don't understand. Why?" he asked.

"Because..I...I...might betray you." Haylie hiccuped, and Ryan smiled softly.

"Why would you ever betray me? You said it yourself that nothing will happen." Ryan stated, and Haylie nodded.

"I know, but..."

Ryan moved closer to her, and he smiled.

"Don't worry, okay? I will let you go on your date, and if anything happens, call me or your friends."

At that, Haylie finally smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." Ryan explained.

As he placed the locket around her neck, Haylie wondered if this will all go right.


	8. The Fright Of Ryan's Night

**Author's Note: Here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: The Fright Of Ryan's Night**

It was Tuesday night at six-fifty-nine p.m., and Ryan wondered how Haylie's date was going. Haylie told him that she and Connor were going to go a resturant, a fancy one, he might add. And Ryan told her twice that if anything went wrong, she could call him.

Like she'll ever do that! Probably fall in love with him on the spot!

Ryan's cellphone rang, and Ryan picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"How are you holding up, Ryan?" Troy asked jokely, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Just fine, Troy. She hasn't called yet." Ryan replied.

Troy noticed the worry in the blonde boy's voice, and he smiled.

"It'll be fine, Ryan. You told her twice, and I think that shows how protective you are."

"I know, I hope nothing bad happens..."

"Nothing bad is going to happen. If there was, then she would call." Troy told him.

"Your right. I should just.." Ryan started, but then he trailed off.

His mind wandered to different situations involving Haylie and Connor:

What if he didn't show up and he left Haylie standing here?

What if Connor told her that he still liked her, and she still had feelings for him?

"Ryan!" Troy explained, and Ryan was shook out of his daydream.

"What?" Ryan asked, and he heard Troy sigh.

"Haylie's fine, okay? She can--"

But, Ryan heard a beep, and he knew he had another call waiting for him.

"Troy, can you hang on for a second? I have another call."

"Okay."

Ryan pressed the incoming call button, and stated, "Hello?"

He heard a few sobs on the line, and he instantly knew it was Haylie.

Ryan grew alarmed.

"Haylie?" he asked.

"Ryan!" Haylie cried.

His concern grew into anger.

"Haylie, what did that jerk do to you?" Ryan asked.

"He...he..." Haylie's sobs grew louder with every word she said.

"He what?" Ryan asked.

"He told me I couldn't see you anymore after this date...I.."

"Haylie, don't move. We'll be right over." Ryan told her, and clicked back to Troy.

"Troy, call the others. I think Haylie needs some help."


	9. Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note: Here's chapter nine! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Worth Fighting For**

Haylie stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror: puffy, red bloodshot eyes.

She couldn't believe what Connor had said to her:

_After our date, you can't see Ryan anymore. I'm sorry._

If she wanted a leature why she couldn't date Ryan, she would surely have gotten it from her mother, but her mother liked Ryan so what was the point, anyways?

She knew from the start that Connor didn't like Ryan, but she didn't know it'd come to a point where she couldn't date him!

_This is so silly! I can date anyone want, and I don't need opinions from guys who used to be my ex-boyfriends who tend to get abit protective..._Haylie thought, and she twirled around she heard the doorknob jingle, and she stated, "I have a purse, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Haylie, it's us!" The door opened, and in came Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi.

Haylie slowly lowered her purse, and shook her head.

"How long have you been in here?" Gabriella asked, and Haylie checked the time on her cellphone: eight o' clock, which ment she had been in the bathroom for atleast an hour now.

"I guess for an hour...but, I didn't want to face him. Not after what he said about Ryan."

"Ryan told us. It's going to be okay." Gabriella gently.

Haylie realized that if Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi were here, that ment...

"Are Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke here?" she asked.

"Yeah. They are talking to Connor and Ryan right now." Kelsi informed her.

They shouldn't! Didn't they realize that Connor was excately like Demtiri?

Okay, maybe not like Demtiri, but atleast he wasn't a madman!

"But...but...they shouldn't! Connor is seriously a madman in disguise!" Haylie commented.

"And what person isn't if they knew East High's clique system isn't right? Even Sharpay is cool with it, and she tried to get back where it belonged first." Taylor stated, taking Haylie's arm, and Haylie allowed her friends to take her out to the bathroom.

"Where are they?" Haylie asked, and Taylor pointed.

"In the back of the resturant."

The group of girls headed towards the back of the resturant, where they heard a vartiey of voices on the other side. Haylie guessed that the guys were trying to reason with Connor, but they weren't very good at it.

"Listen, your school is so screwd up..."

Haylie opened the door, and the guys looked at her.

"Connor, we get that all the time. You think your the only who hasn't complained, think again." she told him.

Connor looked at her, and he scowled.

"Well, it's true! Don't you want to go to a normal school where everyone is in their right place?"

Haylie blinked, and thought back to the days of Xavier. She liked her old school, but it didn't compare to East High. At East High, you couldn't find friends, much less a boyfriend, who truely cared about you, while at Xavier, things were the opposite.

Oh, and I bet the only thing they have in common is a resident drama queen.

"No. As much as I like to go back to a "normal" school, I like it at East High." Haylie explained, catching a few smiles from her friends.

"And what makes East High so special? It's not like it's any different from the rest!" Connor stated.

"True, but East High doesn't care about cliques, or who you date. At Xavier, it was a long time tradition that if you were a girl, popular or a cheerleader, you had to date a jock! At East High, people mingle." Haylie said.

"It was a tradition, Haylie. You wouldn't be caught dead dating primo boy here at Xavier, would you?" Connor asked, glancing at Ryan, who glared at him.

"I would like to risk my repuation rather than date someone who everyone thinks is mighty and powerful. I rather date someone who doesn't care about what others think of him." Haylie replied, giving Ryan a smile.

"Is that why you dumped me, Haylie? Because everyone thought I was mighty and poweful?" Connor asked, going up to Haylie.

"No. It was because you were an overprotective jerk who scared away my friends! None of their boyfriends were so protective of them!"

"I had to be! Otherwise, how else could I defend you?"

"She can defend herself! She doesn't need a bodyguard twenty-four-seven, you know!" Ryan stated.

"Oh, yeah? And I bet a twig like yourself doesn't defend her...she defends you, right? That's weak." Connor explained.

"Not really, Connor. Ryan defends me just fine." Haylie said, taking Ryan's hand into hers.

"Haylie, that's stupid! He's--"

"Yes, I know he isn't a jock. Big deal. So he isn't really that strong, or the only ball game he knows how to play is golf. And maybe he dresses abut weird than most guys, but that's why I like him. Atleast he never tried to impress me by being someone they are not." Haylie told him.

"Ooo! Burn!" Troy and Chad said together, and Connor glared at them.

"Whatever. If you want to dance with primo boy, be my guest, Haylie. But, don't come crawling back to me when he dumps you--"

"Oh, you mean...like how Christina dumped you for Josh?" Haylie asked, and everyone burst out laughing while Connor walked out muttering, "This bites."

As she and Ryan were driving home, Haylie smiled.

"You know, I'm glad I went on that date." she told Ryan.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because then I wouldn't have said all those things to Connor. It made me feel better about myself."

"I don't think there's any other reason, is there?"

"Well, there is one other thing." Haylie stated.

"And what's that?"

"How much I love you."


	10. Everyday, Something Changes

**Author's Note: Here's chapter ten! The final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Everyday, Something Changes**

It was the week after Connor had left, and Haylie invited everyone over to her house for a party.

Knowing Haylie, it wasn't to celebrate Connor's leaving.

Everyone (including Sharpay) sat around Haylie's large livingroom, just talking.

Chad and Taylor were sitting on the couch with Jason and Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella were sitting by the fireplace, and Haylie, being the kid at heart she was, sat on the floor with Ryan, with Sharpay and Zeke, the only "un" couple at Haylie's house.

"Do you think we'll get another person like that?" Zeke asked.

"I hope not. Connor and Demtiri are the only I can take, at the moment." Haylie stated, placing her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"I guess you were right when you said Connor was a madman in disguise, though. Noone could deny that." Gabriella explained.

"Atleast Demtiri was abit controlled about what he said...actually, I'd like to see Demtiri come back for a third round!" Chad said, and he got a look from Taylor, and he mumbled, "Sorry."

Ryan looked around the semi circle, and thought about everything they have went through: two deranged, love-sick guys, a girl who acted just like Sharpay, plus break-ups and make-ups, not to mention Sharpay almost ruining two school musicals. Whoever said that East High fed on gossip was seriously right: it did, but somehow, everyone survived it.

When everyone had gone home, Ryan was the only one out of the group who stayed behind. Not to mention that he came in his own car, so he didn't have to have Sharpay bug all the way home.

"You were quiet during the party." Haylie said, bringing them two bottled waters.

"I was thinking about you." Ryan told her when she handed him the bottled water, and he took a drink from it.

"No, you weren't. If you were, you'd have a goofy grin on your face." Haylie teased, taking a drink from her own water bottle as well.

Ryan chuckled, and said, "Am I that predictable?"

Haylie laughed. "Possibly."

"I was thinking about how much this group had went through: two deranged, love-sick guys, a girl who took after Sharpay's own heart, break-ups, make-ups, and not to mention that Sharpay almost ruined two musicals, twice in one year. I think that's enough drama for me." Ryan told her, as Haylie sat down next to him.

"I agree. I can't wait to start college."

At the word _college_, Ryan's body stiffen next to hers.

College wasn't something Ryan had been thinking about, well, not lately, anyways. Ryan's mind had been filled with drama, and what happened with Haylie.

"Um...yes." Ryan stated, and Haylie frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Ryan said.

"Ryan." Haylie replied, and Ryan sighed.

"I just don't want to think about that. College, I mean. I know everyone's going to get excited about it, but I don't really want to leave everyone behind."

"You won't." Haylie stated, but Ryan was still unconvinced.

What would he do about Sharpay? She always said she and him would go to the same college and perform in the auditorium at the college.

What about his new found friends? Surely they had plans for college, unlike himself.

What about Haylie? It was bad enough leaving her, and Ryan certainly didn't want to do that.

"What about you, though?" Ryan asked, looking at her.

"Me?" Haylie asked.

Ryan nodded.

"I don't want to lose you, crazy at it sounds." he replied.

Haylie smiled, and looked down at the ground.

"You won't lose me, Ryan. We'll just be at different colleges." Haylie stated.

Different colleges? Didn't she know that there'll be guys like Connor trying to ask her out? Guys who weren't like Ryan, and didn't give a rip about theatre what so ever?

"That's the problem, Haylie. I don't want you to lose interest in me after...you know." Ryan said.

Haylie gave him a playful eyeroll.

"Mr. Evans, I'd never lose interest in you! Even if a million guys ask me out, I'll tell them I have a faithful boyfriend who's a fabulous actor." The playfulness was dropped from her voice as she looked at him.

"You won't lose interest me, will you?"

Ryan smiled down at her.

"Why, Miss Haylie Leann Anderson! How dare you think of such a thing! Your keeping your word, why can't I keep mine as well?"

Haylie laughed.

"Face it, Ryan. If your going to follow Sharpay, she'll try to fix you up again!"

"She won't. I think her match-making days are over, don't you think?"

Haylie grinned. "Perhaps. You'd never know!"

Ryan returned her grin as he kissed her on the lips before standing up.

"Well, I better get back home before Sharpay calls me..."

Haylie nodded as she collected the two water bottles, and placed them on the counter.

"So, I'll seeyou in school tomorrow?" Haylie asked.

"Of course." Ryan stated, giving her one final hug and a peck on the cheek before heading outside.

As he drove back home, he realized life couldn't have been more perfect, even it did have it's loopholes.


End file.
